Good Day
by louiselane
Summary: When Clark and Jonathan are in Metropolis to Jonathan make some exams, Clark spend the day with Lois .


**TITLE:** Good Day  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** When Clark and Jonathan are in Metropolis to Jonathan make some exams, Clark spend the day with Lois .  
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, Happy Ending and Private Poetry Reading .If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:**Lois/Clark  
**SPOILER:** Run  
**DEDICATION:** To DHCgirl for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Clois and Lois/Clark appreciation thread on fan forum.  
**A/N:** I was very frustrated when Clark and Jonathan came to Metropolis in "Run" and Clark didn't meet Lois there, so I decide to write about that.

Clark was in Metropolis with Jonathan because he needed to take a battery of exams to see if he was all right after staying in coma for three long months.

It was a hot day and Clark was sweating very hard. Jonathan looked at him before they entered the building.

"Son ... Why don't you take a walk?" he asked him, surprising Clark. "This will take all day! It's pretty boring. You don't need to stay with me all the time! I'm a big man!"

"But dad..."

"No complaints, Clark! I want you to do something fun for a change. When I finish here I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay!" Clark said when he saw Jonathan enter the elevator. "I'll see you at the end of the day!"

Clark left the building without knowing what to do. It was almost noon and he was hungry. He went to Jonathan's truck to pick up his high school jacket because the weather seemed to change. He decided to look for someplace where he could eat when he noticed the hospital was next to the Metropolis University. Wasn't that the same college where Lois was studying ? He asked himself . He decided to enter the building and look around.

The college was amazing and so big. He wished to study there if he could. Suddenly, he was in the cafeteria asking for something to eat when Lois arrived with some friends. She had noticed him already and was coming to talk to him.

"Smallville... What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" She asked, surprised.

"Hi Lois ! Nice to see you too!" Clark grinned at her. "No, I'm here with my dad. He is in the hospital having some tests done and he insisted that I take a walk until the end of the day!"

Lois was wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans that matched with Clark's blue flannel and his red/yellow jacket.

"So, you have no idea how to spend five hours in Metropolis?"

"Not a clue!" He said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm guessing you are lost from home, farm boy ! Come on... I know where we can go."

Lois brought Clark to the Daily Planet building where Lois had a job interview .

"Why are we here in the Daily Planet?"

"Well... Don't tell Chloe yet , but after I left your little town, I decided to pick up journalism as my major. Could be interesting after all."

"I knew you would like it. You will be a great journalist Lois!" Clark said with a grin.

"Thank you, Smallville!" She blushed. "Anyway, I have an interview with Perry White. You can come with me and after we can take a walk . What do you think?" She asked him.

"Perry White? I know him."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Last year he was in Smallville. Ask Chloe."

"Of course. She told me about when she spent a weekend in my apartment."

They entered the elevator and Lois press the button to the pressroom. Clark was a little nervous to see Perry White again , but he decided fight his fears.

"I think it was a great idea to go out after your interview Lois." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.. "It's for good luck."

Lois blushed and smiled. "Thank You!"

When they arrived in the press room, Perry was yelling at his crew. "Where on earth can I find some smart journalists in this damn town?" he yelled to a young trainee when he noticed Clark. "Clark, what are you doing here? Still saving the day?"

"Hi, Mr White. No, I'm here with my friend Lois!" Clark explained to him.

"Lois?" Perry asked confused.

"Lois Lane! I have a job interview scheduled with you , Mr White!" Lois explained to him with a sympathetic smile.

"Of course. Lois Lane, the young freshman from Metropolis U. Come with me, dear."

"Clark, can you wait for me?" Lois asked him with a frown.

"Of course Lois. Don't worry!"

Clark started to look around the press room of the Daily Planet. He was in awe of the size and with the journalists working there. Clark wondered if one day he would be able to work there.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he answered it thinking it was his dad.

"Hello, dad?" he asked before hearing the person on the other line.

"Hi Clark! It's me." He recognized Chloe's voice.

"Hi Chloe. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Your mom told me you are in Metropolis with your dad!"

"Yes, I am. Actually my dad is in the hospital having some tests done. I'm in the Daily Planet with Lois right now!"

"Daily Planet? What are you doing there?"

Clark almost told her about Lois's interview but he remembered she asked him not to tell Chloe yet. "Visiting... Lois has to write a paper about the Planet."

"Ohhhh... Isn't amazing, Clark?" Chloe asked him. Although Clark couldn't see her face, he knew Chloe was smiling.

"Yes, you are right Chloe. This place is awesome!"

"Oh... I almost forgot! Lex is here with me in the Torch. He wants to talk to you for a moment!"

"Hi Clark, how is Metropolis?" Lex asked on the other line.

"Hot!" Clark answered him. "What's up, Lex?"

"When you come back do you mind to stopping in the mansion? I want to show you something!" Lex asked him very anxiously.

"Of course!" Clark nodded.

"Great! I'll talk to you later then, I have to go. Talk to Chloe again!"

"Hi Clark. So... tell me everything. Did you see Perry White? I know he is the new editor in chief there. What are the odds, huh?"

"Yes. But I didn't talk much with him. He is doing a job interview now."

"I bet they will hire someone to put in my place when Lionel making them fire me." Chloe sighs. "Clark, can you ask Lois to give to you the envelope I forgot in her apartment last time I was there? I need that!"

"Of course, Chloe!" Clark grinned when he noticed Lois and Perry had left his office. "I've got to go now Chloe! We'll talk later okay?"

"Right. Ohhh... Tell Lois to call me. I need to talk to her!"

"Not a problem! Bye Chloe!" Clark said before hanging up the phone. "So... how did it go?" he asked Lois .

"It was amazing, Clark. I showed him the articles I wrote for The Torch and he said he will give me a job here!"

"Lois... That's great ! I'm so happy for you!" Clark said with a happy smile. "What will you do?"

"Help with the files... to organize them, but when I get more experience here I can get a column or something. !"

"That's really great! Listen, Chloe called. She asked me to ask you to give me an envelope she left in your apartment last time she was here."

"Right. We can get something to eat and then we can go there!"

"She also said for you to call her!" Clark informed her.

"I bet it's to talk about her 18th birthday. You can tell her that I wouldn't miss that for the world. Hey, can you help me organize a surprise party for her?"

"Of course. When you come back to Smallville we can do that." Clark said with a smile. "It will be good to have you back."

Perry came to talk to them.

"So... Miss Lane already told you?" He asked curious.

"Yes, I'm happy Lois will be working here."

"You know Kent... When you and Mrs Sullivan go to college, you can call me. I'll get a job for you too!"

"Really?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Of course. You are a good kid and saved my life so many times when I was in Smallville. You deserve a chance. Plus, your articles are good. They can be better but it's only a matter of time."

"Thank you Mr White! I've got to go now, but thanks again ! Chloe will flip when I tell her!"

Lois and Clark entered the elevator and Clark pressed the button to go down when Lois gave him a worried look.

"Did you tell Chloe about my interview?"

"No, I didn't."

"Thanks. Because I want to tell her." Lois informed him.

They went to a snack bar to eat something before arriving at Lois's apartment. Clark was amazed with the size of her apartment. It wasn't so big but it was a good size and very well decorated with Lois's touches of course.

"Nice apartment!" Clark said with a smile before entering the place.

Although the apartment was very well decorated, the place was a mess. Dishes in the sink, clothes thrown everywhere.

"Sorry about that ! You won't believe the crazy week I had!" Lois explained, a little embarrassed.

"That's all right Lois! I can help you clean everything if you want!"

"Really?" Lois asked with a grin. "Damn it ! I think my bath will have to wait!"

"You know what? Go take your bath and I'll clean everything for you!" Clark offered with a sly grin.

"Are you serious?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Sure! I want to help you !"

"Thank you Smallville ! You aren't from this planet !" Lois said with a smile, and gave him a kiss in the cheek, making him blush. "Ohhh before I forget... Chloe's envelope!" She gave it to him.

"You're welcome and don't worry... I'll give this to Chloe when I come back home!" Clark said and put the envelope inside of his jacket.

When Lois entered the bathroom, Clark used his super speed to clean everything in the apartment. Suddenly in less than five minutes everything was clean and in order. The dishes were in a shelf under the sink, shining. Lois's bed was neat and her clothes were folded in her closet.  
After finishing the cleaning, Clark started to laugh because Lois was singing the song "Woman" in the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Lois finally finished her bath and went out of the bathroom. To her surprise, the apartment was clean. She was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was still wet and she was drying it with a towel. "Owww... You are fast ! How did you do that? I spent all day trying to clean my apartment by myself."

"I'm used to helping my parents in the farm so... This was piece of cake!" he answered with a smile.

"I'm impressed , Smallville!" She answered with a smirk. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Lois!" he grinned at her.

Suddenly , Clark's phone started to ring. It was Jonathan to check on him.

"Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"Dad? Are you all right? Are you already finished?"

"I'm afraid will take more two hours, son! I just wanted to know how you were."

"I'm fine, dad. I'm with Lois in her apartment. I met her and we came here because Chloe asked me to pick an envelope that she needs." Clark explained.

"All right Clark. Can you meet me in two hours at the hospital?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, Dad!"

When Clark hung up the phone, Lois was trying to eat a frozen pizza but the taste wasn't so good anymore.  
"What are you trying to do ?" Clark asked in disbelief .

"Well... I'm still hungry. That hot dog wasn't enough to fill me up."

"I get it ! But you can't eat that!"

"So... What do you suggest, farm boy?" Lois asked with a smirk waiting for Clark give her another lecture.

"Wait here! I'll buy you a pizza! What kind do you like?" He asked her.

"Ham." She answered still amazed at how sweet he was.

"I'll be back soon."

Clark oet out of the apartment and used his speed to get to a Italian Restaurant that was very far away from there. He asked for a half ham and half mozzarella In ten minutes he already comes back to Lois's apartment.  
"Owww. I don't know what is your secret but how can you get a pizza in less than half an hour?" Lois asked suspicious.

"I gave a tip to the manager to be faster." Clark lied with a goofy smile.

"You are full of surprises, Clark Kent." Lois said when she was opening the pizza's box. She took a slice of the pizza and bit it. Clark was watching her eating with a smile.

"Do you want?" Lois offered a slice to him.

"No... I'm full."

"Come on. It has mozzarella too. Here!" Lois take a slice of the mozzarella pizza and put in Clark's mouth who smiled and ate the pizza.  
"So...?" Lois inquired, curious with his reaction.

"Yes... You are right Lois. This pizza is delicious!"

"I told you! Besides I can't eat all this by myself. You need to help me !"

"That's why I'm here. To help you!" Clark said with a chuckle picking another slice of the pizza.

Ten minutes later, they had already finished the pizza and sat dow on the couch to watch tv. Although Lois asked Clark to pick one of her dvds to watch , Clark couldn't decide which one, so Lois decided to pick one of her favorites ; "Big Fish" with Ewan McGregor.

They started to pay attention in the movie. Although Lois had already watched it several times because of her obsession with Ewan McGregor, Clark hadn't seen it yet.

They were watching the scene when Ewan's character , Edward , meets the woman of his dreams, Sandra and the time freezes, literally.

"Do you believe in that?" Clark asked , curious about the answer.

"In what?" Lois asked, confused.

"Love at first sight. When you meet the love of your life , time freezes." Clark explained.

"I don't know... Maybe."

"Come on , Lois! You must believe it ! Your dvd shelves have a lot of romantic comedies!" He insisted.

"Alright Kent. I'm a romantic girl! I admit... But what girl isn't?" Lois explained to him. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know. Just curious to know what you would say."

"Right. If you said so..." Lois answered suspiciously.

It was almost five o'clock when the movie finally ended with Lois crying in Clark's arms. Clark was trying to calm her but it wasn't working very well.

"Calm Down Lois! It's just a movie!"

"I know... But it's so sad.... I still cry everytime I watch!"

Lois got up and grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears, but it was Clark who wiped them. They looked at each other for a moment when Clark noticed it was time for him to go pick up Jonathan at the hospital.

"Are you alright? I have to go now but I can't leave you here like this!"

"I'm fine Smallville... Don't you worry! "

"Alright! I see you in Chloe's birthday ,right?"

"I won't miss that! You can tell her that!"

"It was fun, Lois!" Clark said as he left her apartment. He gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blushed.

"Yeah, it was..."

When Lois closed the door with a goofy smile, she realized what was happening.

"No... I can't be in love with him !"

But she couldn't convince herself. She was in love with the farm boy better known as Clark Kent.

In the Metropolis Hospital, Clark finally appeared to pick up Jonathan who had been waiting for ten minutes.

"Sorry Dad ! I'm late!"

"That's alright Son!" Jonathan gave him a hug . "So... how was your day?"

Clark remember his day with Lois and smiled.

"It was perfect !"

**The End **


End file.
